Love Doesn't Last Forever
by KenSaku Frozen
Summary: Syaoran is revived yet he has lost his memory... Will Sakura be able to restore it before his memories will be gone forever? S+S E+T C+S T+C Please R+R!!!!!
1. Goddess!?

Rivals in Love  
  
What happens when Urd, Skuld, Belldandy, and Keiichi fall out of the sky, and land next to Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol who are eating lunch? It's not that bad! But what if Skuld has a crush on Syaoran, and is jealous of his closeness to Sakura? If that's not bad enough, what if Belldandy and Keiichi are trying to get them (S+S) closer?  
  
Rivals in Love!  
  
Chapter. 1  
  
Who are you? What? Goddess's?!  
  
****Tomedea High****  
  
"Wow! These are really good Sakura!" Tomoyo was complimenting Sakura with the homemade sushi she made.  
  
"Do you mind if we join you lovely ladies?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Of course not! Have a seat Eriol, Syaoran!" Sakura welcomed them to sit with them. Then she remembered a topic she wanted to bring up.  
  
"Have you guys felt anything weird lately?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I have felt something, but it doesn't seem to powerful." Replied Syaoran.  
  
All of a sudden there was a huge explosion in the sky. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, And Eriol looked up and saw 3 people falling from the sky.  
  
"I told you not to do that!" one of them yelled.  
  
"It wasn't my fault that you told me to make a toaster that's would transport you anywhere!" the second yelled.  
  
"I didn't mean to other parallel universes! Only around where we live!" the first one yelled back.  
  
"Please! Stop fighting you two!"  
  
They just kept on fighting. The third one just fell and sighed. When they got closer to the ground they stopped falling and flew down.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo stood up and took a few steps back.  
  
"I'm sorry we frightened you." Said one of them. "My Name is Belldandy."  
  
"I-I'm Sakura, and these are my friends Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo."  
  
"It's nice to meet you I'm Urd."  
  
"And I'm Skuld!"  
  
Skuld walked up to Syaoran. "What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Syaoran Li. You can call me L-."  
  
"You know what! You're kinda cute!" Skuld exclaimed. "Are you single?"  
  
"No he is not for your information! He is my boyfriend!" Sakura yelled as she jumped in front of Syaoran.  
  
"I wonder where Keiichi is?" Belldandy asked Urd.  
  
"That's right he was right next to-."  
  
Screaming was heard from the sky. They looked up and saw a boy falling from the sky. Belldandy stood and waited for him to fall. When he was close enough to the ground she caught him.  
  
"Keiichi! I'm glad you made it!" exclaimed Belldandy.  
  
"Who are these people?" Keiichi asked.  
  
Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld saw Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol take a few more steps back.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Belldandy.  
  
"Y-You floated to the ground, but first of all you fell from the sky, and now you can pick a human up with no problem! What is the problem with you guys?!"  
  
"Well, I guess we should tell them." Said Urd.  
  
"Were Goddess! Plain and simple!" Said Skuld.  
  
"G-Goddess?!" asked Tomoyo. The Three of them nodded their heads. "This will be so perfect! I can create Kawaii new outfits for them!"  
  
Everyone Sweat-dropped. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo took Belldandy, Keiichi, Urd and Skuld to Tomoyo's house/mansion. (A/N: I hope you don't mind, But when I talk about everyone is will say SSET (Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo) and BKUS (Burger King's Universal Studio ( You get what I mean!) )  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Urd and Skuld sat on the couch while Sakura, Syaoran, Belldandy, and Keiichi went into another room. Sakura and Keiichi in one, Belldandy and Syaoran in another. (This is not a lemon! I repeat this is not a lemon!)  
  
****Sakura and Keiichi****  
  
"Keiichi, just exactly where do you come from?" asked Sakura.  
  
"We come from Japan, but Skuld's invention went haywire and sent us here." He replied.  
  
"Don't get me wrong but why do I have a feeling Belldandy is your girlfriend." Asked Sakura.  
  
"That's because she is. I called a wrong number one day, and the next thing I knew she was coming out of the mirror. I got one wish; it was for her to be my girlfriend. And we have both liked each other ever since. Are you Syaoran's girlfriend?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"No, I'm not. We have been best friends since the 5th grade. I like him, but I'm afraid he doesn't like me. He has only liked one other person, so I agreed that I would tell anyone who asked him out that I was his girlfriend."  
  
Keiichi nodded his head. This was going to be interesting. Sakura liked Syaoran. He was pretty sure Syaoran like Sakura. Plus now, Skuld like Syaoran. This was a perfect love triangle!  
  
In the other room with Belldandy basically the same line of question and the same thoughts were being said.  
  
Belldandy and Keiichi met up after S+S had left.  
  
"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" asked Keiichi.  
  
"That you two should get Sakura and Syaoran get together? Mind if we joined?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
  
  
End of Chapter one!  
  
  
  
Ho ho ho! This should be interesting! Please R+R!!!!!!! IT means a lot!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R+R at least 5 reviews or otherwise no updates!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter: The Great Match Making Scheme! 


	2. Goodbye...

**** Love Doesn't Last Forever  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Goodbye. ****  
  
Belldandy, Keiichi, Urd (I added her in from a suggestion from a reviewer! This should make it interesting. Especially with her love potions.) Eriol, and Tomoyo were sitting at a round table. They were going to plot a scheme to get Sakura and Syaoran to confess their undying love to each other (I wouldn't call undying, but who cares! It makes it sound better!).  
  
"What should our plan of attack start out with?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"You make it sound like a battlefield." commented Urd.  
  
Tomoyo sweat-dropped. "Trust me! Our plans have ended up with them arguing and hating each other even more!"  
  
"I know! Isn't there a carnival this week in Hong Kong? It begins Tomorrow, so we could all go to it!" Belldandy had saw on TV, and signs about a weeklong carnival.  
  
"That will be perfect!!!! And Kawaii! This year's theme in love! And at the end here is a king and queen chosen! They even get to on a romantic vacation together!" Tomoyo was almost jumping she was so excited.  
  
"I'll book the hotel!" said Belldandy.  
  
"I'll get tickets!" Said Keiichi.  
  
"I'll be working on some new potion's!" Said Urd  
  
"I'll make clothes and bathing suits!" Chirped Tomoyo.  
  
"I'll go inform the others" replied Eriol.  
  
****Eriol's P.O.V.****  
  
I walked into the room where Sakura, Syaoran, and Skuld were. It wasn't what I expected..  
  
"Come on Syaoran! You know you love me! Why don't you forget about Sakura, and come with me?" Skuld said. She was jumping all over Syaoran.  
  
Sakura was sitting on the couch across from them. I could tell by the look on her face she was in great pain. It wasn't helping that Syaoran was blushing from some of Skuld's comments. What happened next shocked me. Skuld leaned over and kissed Syaoran on the lips. I could tell he wasn't enjoying it at all.  
  
****Normal P.O.V.****  
  
Syaoran tried to pull away, but he couldn't. To him the kiss made him feel like he was kissing a sister or cousin. He didn't like it at all.  
  
Eriol looked over at Sakura. She had tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She couldn't bare look at them.  
  
'This is going to be harder than I expected.'  
  
Finally Skuld pulled way from Syaoran. "Didn't you enjoy that?" asked Skuld.  
  
"No, I did not!" Syaoran yelled. He heard sniffling behind him. He saw Sakura crying.;  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong I." *Smack* Sakura's hand flew across Syaoran's face.  
  
"To only my friends I'm Sakura, you can just call me Kinomoto!" She said.  
  
"Please Sakura! Let me finish!"  
  
Sakura was now really mad at Syaoran. "Li, just go away! I never want to see your ugly face again! You should just go back to Hong Kong! If I ever see you again I will tell Touya the beat you up! Go!"  
  
Syaoran stood up and left. What no one saw was a tear trickling down Syaoran's face.  
  
The other's quickly rushed in. "What happened? Where did Syaoran go?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"He's going back home," replied Sakura. " And will never see him again!" Sakura started crying.  
  
"Why's that?" asked Belldandy.  
  
"I told him to go back to Hong Kong, and I told him I never wanted to see him again."  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. It was very mean and unkind. It's all my fault!" Skuld said as she started to cry.  
  
"So, it was you who did this." said Urd. "You know your punishment."  
  
" What is it this time." said Skuld.  
  
"I want you to make robot's that serve ice cream, only bad ice cream that blows up." Urd said.  
  
"All right."  
  
A few hours later Sakura went home. She wanted to go tell Syaoran not to leave, but she was too afraid. She also wanted to tell him she deeply loved him. But Sakura was too afraid of rejection. What if he just said too bad and left? Sakura was just too confused.  
  
The next morning, BKUS and SET went to the mall instead of the festival. Luckily no one made any permanent reservations. Everyone noticed that Sakura was very depressed. Nothing, and no one could cheer her up.  
  
"Come on Sakura! Snap out of it and have some fun for once!" Tomoyo said. She was sad that her best friend wasn't her normal and cheery self.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just- come on Tomoyo we need to get some new ideas for outfits!" Tomoyo just smiled she enjoyed knowing that her best friend was back to normal.  
  
****Hong Kong****  
  
"Syaoran! It's unusual for you to be back. What happened?" asked Yelan  
  
"Nothing I just decided to come home, and stay home." He replied.  
  
"Do you have any in mind for a fiancé? Yelan asked her one and only favorite son.  
  
"Actually no, I don't"  
  
"Akidi (Ah-ki-de) would you please come in?"  
  
A girl around Syaoran's age came out through the family room doorway. She had brow hair; some of it was braided and went down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. She also had one strand on either side of her face that curled slightly under her chin. She also had sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a pink dress that cut off 3 inches before her knees. Syaoran blushed at how pretty she was.  
  
"I'm Akidi Tomoe it's a pleasure to meet you." She said.  
  
"I'm Syaoran Li I hope you enjoy your stay." He replied.  
  
"Thank you. You are pretty cute!" Akidi said. She saw a faint blush cover his cheeks.  
  
"So are you." Now it was Akidi's turn to blush.  
  
"Would you like to take a walk in my garden?" Syaoran asked Akidi.  
  
Akidi smiled. "I would love to!"  
  
Yelan stood there in shock. The only people who had been in his garden, was herself, her daughters, Meiling, Syaoran's best friend, and now Akidi. Yelan was surprised with how fast her son got attached to Akidi. For someone strange reason she felt like there was a love deep down in his heart he was trying to avoid. Like she always said.  
  
Love Doesn't Last Forever.  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Whee!!!!! Another chappie done! I hope you all like it. Sorry if it was too short!!!! Looks like Syaoran has found a new love! Will Sakura and Syaoran ever meet again, or will they go their separate ways. You'll just have to Review to get more Chappies!!!! Review or else I will cry.T_T When you reviews I will be happy! ^_^ 


	3. The Annoucement

Love Doesn't Last Forever.  
  
Chapter 3 The Announcement  
  
*****5 years later.******  
  
"Miss Tomoyo, you have received this in the mail." Said Tomoyo's butler.  
  
"Thank you!" Tomoyo looked the letter it was from Hong Kong. She quickly opened it and read it.  
  
Dear Tomoyo, Hi! It's me Syaoran. We are having a two-week festival, in honor of the Li clan. Mother my mother told me to tell you that you get 7 free tickets, I'm not actually sure why. I'm okay I also have a girlfriend. Her name is Akidi Tomoe. She has brow hair and blue eyes. She's a lot prettier in real life! Well, I hope to see and 6 other friends of yours at the festival!  
  
Syaoran Li  
  
P.S. Your plane leaves Sunday morning at noon! Also there is some sort of Rose Ball or something like that. It's three days long though. The last song is Toki Ni Ai Wa Tsuyoku (Don't look up the meaning of this song! It ruins the story later on! I beg of you! IT will make more sense then! Your fault! Not mine! Please!!!!).  
  
Tomoyo picked up the tickets, there were seven of them also, and there was another note.  
  
Dear Miss Tomoyo, I wanted to tell you this personally, Syaoran doesn't know yet, but at the end of the two weeks he must choose his future fiancé. He has a girlfriend, but she isn't supposed to be his fiancé, she can't or it will alter the future! You must bring Sakura along with you. I can tell there is a part of him that still loves her very much. I hope to see you and Sakura at the festival.  
  
Yelan Li  
  
Sakura was going to come all right. She new just who else she would pick.  
  
"One for you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and on for you!" Tomoyo said as she handed tickets out to Sakura, Eriol, Belldandy, Urd, Skuld and Keiichi.  
  
"What are these for?" asked Urd.  
  
"There's a festival in Hong Kong next week! It's two weeks long! Won't this be great?!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure I pray we won't see 'him' there." Sakura said putting a big emphasis on him.  
  
Over the 5 years that had passed Sakura tried not to think about Syaoran. She acted like she hated him, yet deep down Tomoyo and the others knew that she deeply cared for him.  
  
"So, when are we leaving?" asked Belldandy.  
  
"Syao-I mean I booked a plane for Sunday at. Noon! Right! Sunday at noon!  
  
'Why are you stuttering my dear?' asked Eriol telepathically.  
  
'Syaoran booked the ride, and gave me the tickets!' Tomoyo replied. She saw Eriol smile. She smiled back also.  
  
Sakura saw them. 'Something's not right here' she thought.  
  
"Today is Saturday, and our plane leaves tomorrow, so I say we should hurry up and started packing!" said Skuld.  
  
**** A very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very secret house in Hong Kong****  
  
"I told you Akidi not to get that close to him! I said close, but not that close!!!" yelled Kiki.  
  
"Sorry! I only followed your orders!" yelled Akidi.  
  
"Would you two stop fighting? You're giving me a headache!" said Shoyo.  
  
"NO!" Kiki and Akidi yelled in Unison.  
  
"If you get too close to him it will do nothing but cause trouble!" yelled Kiki.  
  
"He is sort of cute!" said Akidi.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Shoyo.  
  
(A/N: Kiki and Akidi are girls, and Shoyo is a boy!)  
  
" Sorry Shoyo!" said Akidi.  
  
"Just don't get any closer to him!" yelled Kiki.  
  
"Hai! Hai!"  
  
****2 hours later in Hong Kong****  
  
"Hey Syaoran, why don't you and I go get some ice cream! My treat!" said Akidi.  
  
"You don't have to do that!" said Syaoran.  
  
"I want to! You always but me stuff, so this is my way of repaying you!" She said with a smile on her face.  
  
'That smile of hers reminds me of someone." Thought Syaoran.  
  
"Ready?" Asked Akidi. Syaoran nodded his head.  
  
Syaoran and Akidi walked hand in hand down to the ice cream parlor.  
  
"I want two bowls of ice cream with 5 scoops of chocolate ice cream, chocolate chips on top, as well as light and dark chocolate syrup, with two chocolate, chocolate chip cookies, with chocolate covered peanuts, 2 chocolate gram crackers, two chocolate pocky sticks (Poky is A Japanese candy, the stick is a biscuit, and it has different flavors of harden syrup type stuff on it!), 5 chocolate tootsie rolls, and chocolate sprinkles!" Akidi said.  
  
"That will be 10 dollars please." Akidi handed the cashier guy 10 dollars.  
  
"Akidi, I thin you over did yourself a little." Said Syaoran looking at his monstrous chocolate sundae.  
  
"Eat up!" Akidi said.  
  
****Japan****  
  
"So Sakura, are you done packing yet?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm almost done." She said gloomily.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I don't want to see him again! I'm mean if he remembers what I did last time, he will probably be scared of me!" said Sakura.  
  
"Nonsense!" Said Urd. "I can tell you, he probably misses you as well! You never know until you get there!" Urd said, trying to cheer Sakura up. Urd walked out of the room.  
  
"So Skuld, have you figured out what happens in the future?" asked Urd.  
  
"Yep **** is **** and ***** ******. ***** and ***** will also be there, they are ****** and ****** ******!" said Skuld, (I'm not telling you what it says! You'll have to review, read and find out!)  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" said Urd.  
  
From what Skuld said this was going to be a very interesting trip.  
  
***** Sunday at Noon*****  
  
"All passengers for flight 593 for Hong Kong please go to your gate to enter your air plane."  
  
"That's us!" said Eriol.  
  
They all entered the plane. There were 5 sets in a row, 3 on one side 2 one the other. Belldandy sat by the window, Sakura was in the middle and Keiichi was next to her. On the other side was Skuld and Urd. Behind them was Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
+ (Name) + is a seat.  
  
+Belldandy+ +Sakura+ +Keiichi+ +Skuld+ +Urd+ +Eriol+ + Tomoyo+  
  
"What time do you think we will be at Hong Kong?" Sakura asked Keiichi.  
  
"I would say and Hour and a ½ to 2 hours." Sakura nodded her head and fell asleep.  
  
**** A very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very secret house in Hong Kong ****  
  
"Tomorrow our plan goes into action!" said Kiki.  
  
"Isn't this going to be exciting?" Akidi asked Shoyo.  
  
"Oh the joy!" said Shoyo sarcastically.  
  
"Be quiet!" said Akidi.  
  
"And I thought my girlfriend would have been a lot nicer!" said Shoyo.  
  
"Oh hush!" replied Akidi.  
  
"Now you two are giving me a headache!" said Kiki.  
  
"Sorry!" said Akidi while scratching the back of her head.  
  
****Hong Kong Airport****  
  
"So, where exactly are we going?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I don't know." said Tomoyo.  
  
" Excuse me but is this Miss Tomoyo's group." Asked a butler.  
  
"Yes it is!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Follow me." Said the butler.  
  
The butler led them to a limo. They got in. When they arrived at their destination, they were amazed.  
  
"This place is huge!" said Sakura.  
  
They all walked in the front door.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, I'm Yelan Li." Said a very tall and beautiful woman. "I would like you to meet someone. Akidi would you come in?" asked Yelan.  
  
Akidi walked into the room. "Hi! I'm Akidi Tomoe! Syaoran's girlfriend!" Sakura went from being nice to Syaoran, to being cold to him and everyone else.  
  
Poor Sakura! First Syaoran then Sakura! They have bad luck! What is up with Akidi, Kiki, and Shoyo? Who are they and what is their plan? Is it for good or bad? You'll have to R+R to find out! Please Review!!!!!!! 


	4. Zettzi Unmei Mokushiroku/ Absolute Desti...

Love Doesn't Last Forever.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku/ Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
"Hi! I'm Akidi Tomoe, Syaoran's girlfriend." Akidi said. She saw the look on Sakura's face.  
  
'She sure doesn't look too happy.' thought Akidi.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, these are my friends, Tomoyo, Eriol, Belldandy, Urd, Skuld, and Keiichi. It's nice to meet you Tome." Sakura said in a very unfriendly voice.  
  
"You can call me Akidi if you like."  
  
"Okay, Akidi."  
  
Someone walked through the same door Akidi walked through.  
  
"Akidi, what are you- Sakura? What are you doing here?" asked someone.  
  
"Well we got invited to a festival, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I'm staying here during the festival!" yelled someone.  
  
"Well then Meiling it's nice to see you again!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo! It's nice to see you as well! I see you brought your boyfriend along!"  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "How did you know?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't, I guessed! Who are these other people here with you?" asked Meiling.  
  
"It's nice to meet you I'm Belldandy, these are my sisters Skuld and Urd, and this is my fiancé Keiichi (during the 5 years that past Keiichi sort of proposed to Belldandy.). Can I tell her Sakura?" said Belldandy.  
  
"I think it will be alright." Sakura replied.  
  
" Urd, Skuld, and I are goddess. We work for Yggdrasil (I don't know if I spelled it right or not.). Our boss there is Peorth."  
  
"Wow! I am actually meeting not one but three goddess! This is so cool!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
Tomoyo walked up to Meiling and whispered in her ear. "Where's Syaoran?" whispered Tomoyo.  
  
" He's-."  
  
"Hey Akidi, I couldn't find you! Where-." Syaoran stopped. He glanced over and saw Sakura. He remembered what she said 5 years ago.  
  
'Li, just go away! I never want to see your ugly face again! You should just go back to Hong Kong! If I ever see you again I will tell Touya the beat you up! Go!'  
  
He counted six people (Tomoyo is in the corner with Meiling). That must mean Touya's here.  
  
He grabbed Akidi's hand. "Come on let's go!" he said running out of the room.  
  
Sakura fell on to the floor. She knew that Syaoran would be afraid of her. If only she didn't saw what she had said.  
  
" What's wrong With Xiao-Lang?" asked Yelan.  
  
"I was the one that made Syaoran come back." Said Sakura. " I got mad at him, so I told him to leave, I also told him that if I ever saw him again, I would have Touya beat him up! It's all my fault because I got jealous."  
  
Yelan smiled. She was wondering what had made her son come home. She bent down. "Sakura, If you just talk to Syaoran, I'm sure he'll forgive you. Do you love Syaoran?" asked Yelan.  
  
"N-No! That was 5 years ago! Love doesn't last forever!" She yelled as she ran out of the room.  
  
Sakura opened a door that led outside. She saw red petals falling from the sky. She saw stairs. She ran up them. When she got to the top she saw rose garden.  
  
"So many roses." Sakura said. She saw a white rose and walked toward the edge.  
  
"Are you not afraid? Most people would be afraid standing so close to the edge." said Akidi  
  
"So many roses." Sakura said to Akidi.  
  
"This is my rose garden."  
  
(A/N: Sorry, but I couldn't help my self! If any one guesses what movie that is from, you can be in my story!!!! No cheating!)  
  
"Sakura I challenge you to a duel."  
  
"Why do you want to fight with me? Asked Sakura.  
  
"I don't my friend Shoyo Tomoe wants to."  
  
A boy with chestnut hair and chocolate eyes came from the stairs. Akidi handed Sakura a sword.  
  
**~ ~ ~ ** Zettai unmei mokushiroku Zettai unmei mokushiroku Shussei touroku, senrei meibo, shibou touroku Zettai unmei mokushiroku Zettai unmei mokushiroku Watashi no tanjou, zettai tanjou, mokushiroku/  
  
The Absolute destiny: apocalypse The Absolute destiny: apocalypse Birth records, baptismal registry, death records The Absolute destiny: apocalypse The Absolute destiny: apocalypse My birth, absolute birth, apocalypse **~ ~ ~**  
  
Shoyo charged at Sakura. Sakura stood and waited for him to strike. Their swords clashed together. Sakura pushed herself back. She charged at Shoyo she aimed at his chest, but he blocked it.  
  
"You're pretty good" said Shoyo.  
  
"You're not half bad yourself!" Sakura replied.  
  
Shoyo charged at Sakura again. He aimed for her face. Shoyo cut a little bit of her face with his sword. Sakura felt the cool liquid run down the side of her face.  
  
"Nice shot, but you'll have to better than that!"  
  
**~ ~ ~** Yami no sabaku ni sanba, uba Kin no mekki no tougen you Hioru to yoru to ga gyakumawari Toki no mekki no shitsurakuean  
  
A wet-nurse and a midwife in a dark desert A gold-gilded lost paradise Day and night turning on each other A time-glided lost paradise ** ~ ~ ~**  
  
Sakura charged at Shoyo. She was about to cut his neck, but he flipped backwards. Sakura's sword disappeared as well as Shoyo's.  
  
"This match is about strength. Not skill." He said.  
  
Sakura ran up to kick Shoyo. He duck and punched in the stomach. She stumbled but then got back Shoyo ran up to kick Sakura. Luckily Sakura dogged his attack.  
  
**~ ~ ~** SODOMU no yami Hikari no yami Kanata no yami Hatenkai yami Zettai unmei mokushiroku Zettai unmei mokushiyami, mokushiroku  
  
Darkness over Sodom Darkness in the light Darkness over yonder Darkness Never ending The Absolute destiny: apocalypse The Absolute Destiny: apocalyptic darkness, apocalyspe **~ ~ ~**  
  
Sakura ran up and punched Shoyo in the stomach. He just stood there.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Why can't I hurt you?" asked Sakura as she kicked and punched Shoyo.  
  
"Step back and I'll show you."  
  
Sakura stepped back. Shoyo glowed for a few seconds, and then it disappeared. He was holding something in his hand. He walked up to Sakura.  
  
"I believe this is yours" he said while handing Sakura the object.  
  
Sakura looked down, it was the shield card. "How did you do that?"  
  
Shoyo punched Sakura and made her fall down to the ground. He took his sword and put it above Sakura's neck he slowly lifted it up and brought it back down.  
  
**~ ~ ~** mokushi kushimo shimoku kumoshi moshiku shikumo mokushi kushimo shimoku kumoshi moshiku shikumo **~ ~ ~**  
  
His sword landed right next to Sakura's neck. He lifted Sakura's head, so that it was cradled in his arms.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Please. Don't talk." he said.  
  
Shoyo then brought his head towards Sakura. Then he pressed his lips against hers. Sakura's eyes were open in shock. What was he doing? All of a sudden she started to feel dizzy, and she fainted. Shoyo still kissed Sakura. 15 seconds later he broke apart.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't let you remember what happened." Shoyo said. "can you take it from Akidi?"  
  
Akidi nodded her head and watched Shoyo run off and disappear. "Seiko." she whispered.  
  
****1 hr. later****  
  
Sakura woke up with a start. "What happened?" she said.  
  
She looked around and saw all of her friends. "Akidi found you asleep in her rose garden." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"I had a strange dream." Sakura said. " I was fighting with a boy. We used swords then we fought with out them. Then they boy kissed me. And then I woke up here. Wait, I think the boy was named Shoyo Tomoe. What? Shoyo cut my face right in this exact same spot." Sakura felt the wound on her face. "It wasn't there earlier, so it could have been a dream I fought with someone named Shoyo Tomoe!" yelled Sakura.  
  
All eyes wandered to Akidi Tomoe.  
  
~*End*~  
  
What is up with Akidi, and who is Shoyo really. Who is Seiko? How did you like it? Thank you for reading!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! I beg of you please! Next chappie will be out soon! I plan to have at least 18 chapters, so the more reviews, the fast It gets up! 


	5. Day One- Fun, Games, and a Talent Show S...

Love Doesn't Last Forever  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Day One-Fun, Games, and a Talent Show!  
  
****Chapter 4**** Sakura woke up with a start. "What happened?" she said.  
  
She looked around and saw all of her friends. "Akidi found you asleep in her rose garden." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"I had a strange dream." Sakura said. " I was fighting with a boy. We used swords then we fought with out them. Then they boy kissed me. And then I woke up here. Wait, I think the boy was named Shoyo Tomoe. What? Shoyo cut my face right in this exact same spot." Sakura felt the wound on her face. "It wasn't there earlier, so it could have been a dream I fought with someone named Shoyo Tomoe!" yelled Sakura.  
  
All eyes wandered to Akidi Tomoe.  
  
****Chapter 5****  
  
"Akidi, do you know Shoyo Tomoe?" asked Urd.  
  
"I-I do." She said.  
  
"How do you know him?" asked Skuld.  
  
"He's my mother's best friends son." Akidi replied quietly.  
  
" Who is your mother, and her best friend?" asked Eriol.  
  
"I can't say." Akidi slowly replied.  
  
"And why not?" said Tomoyo.  
  
Akidi couldn't look into Tomoyo's eyes. "It will alter the future!" she said. Akidi ran out of the room.  
  
"I wonder what she meant by she will alter the future." said Sakura.  
  
"I don't know." said Tomoyo.  
  
"Unless Akidi is from the future." Said Eriol.  
  
"Then what would we do about Syaoran?" asked Sheifa.  
  
"It would break his heart." Said Feimei.  
  
"Poor little brother." said Fanren.  
  
" I think after a while it will be all right." Said Futtie.  
  
****Monday****  
  
"Sakura, isn't this going to be exciting?" said Skuld.  
  
"I know, I've never been to a festival that lasted two entire weeks before." Said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, Skuld! Come or we will miss the opening ceremony!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
**** Opening ceremony ****  
  
"I thank you all for coming" said Yelan. "Every time our heir to the clan turns 21 we have a festival, and at the end he or she has to pick their fiancé. This year my son turned 21. He will be around at the carnival. The last day we will have a special ball. The only people allowed at it are the people who the elders allow. Only 10 are allowed to go to the ball, thought the rest of you may come and dance, my son can only dance with those ten people. Let the Festival begin!" said Yelan.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were walking when they saw a sign.  
  
"Sakura! It's a talent show! Why don't we sign up?" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure!" said replied.  
  
The both signed up for singing. They moved on. Sakura felt a strong presence so she ran up ahead. She ran up ahead and ran into some one.  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" they said.  
  
"It's so okay! No problem!" Sakura replied.  
  
"S-Sakura!?" Syaoran said in surprise. "I'm sorry! I'll be more careful!" he said as he ran away.  
  
Sakura sighed he was still scared of her. "Sakura! What was it?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Syaoran." She said as she walked forward.  
  
"Hey Sakura let play this game!" Tomoyo said pointing to a booth.  
  
When they got there they saw it was a fortune telling machine. They both pressed the button. Sakura read her paper.  
  
"Toki ni ai wa. At times love is strong." Sakura said. "I don't get it? How could that be my fortune?  
  
"Let's not worry about it Sakura! Let's go find another game! They turned a corner and saw to people fighting. It was Syaoran and Skuld.  
  
'This ought to be interesting.' thought Tomoyo.  
  
At the end of the match Syaoran ended up winning.  
  
"Are there anymore volunteers?" asked the referee.  
  
"I want to fight!" Said Sakura. She had already taken Skuld's helmet and put it on so Syaoran didn't know it was her.  
  
"I do not wish to say." She said.  
  
"Ready fight!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both charged at each other. They both were throwing punches and blocking punches as well. Sakura punched Syaoran and made him fall to the ground. The crowed gasped she was the first one so far who actually hit Syaoran. Syaoran quickly got up and started to kick. One of his kicks hit Sakura and sent her flying across the ring, but luckily she managed to get up. Sakura thought to herself that she wasn't going to loose. Sakura punched Syaoran in the stomach as hard as she could. Syaoran went flying and fell down. Sakura noticed he wasn't moving.  
  
"One!"  
  
"Two!"  
  
"Three!"  
  
"The winner is."  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said while walking off stage.  
  
Everyone stared as Sakura as she walked off stage. No one had ever beaten Syaoran before. Sakura heard the referee shout for a medical assistance. It turns out Sakura had made Syaoran pass out. She hoped he was all right.  
  
"Sakura that was amazing!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
****Later on that night.****  
  
****Act 34/40 (Talent show)****  
  
"I now present Akidi Tomoe singing: My Heart Iidasenai Your Heart Tashikametai/My Heart Won't Let Me Say, I Want to be Certain of Your Heart"  
  
~*Koi ni naranai ne soba ni iru dake ja Nazo wo kakete mo donkan na hito dakara Natsu no fuku wo kite haru no umi ni kita Anata no SHATSU de yasashiku kabatte*~  
  
~* My heart iidasenai Please KISU shite tte Day dream yume wa fukurami sora ni takaku kieru*~  
  
~* onna no ko wa dare datte shiawase ni nareru koi ga hajimareba kagayakidasu Tatoe namida nagashite mo anata no sei nara Mune wo itamete mo kanashikunai*~  
  
~* Himitsu mochitai na tsumi wo kanjitai Anata no news shitte'te mo shiranpuri aki ni tokimiete fuyu ni nayande mo Daiji na koi ga minoreba ii yo ne*~  
  
~*Your heart tashikametai Believe fureta yubi wo True love hajimete dakara hoho ga atsuku moeru*~  
  
~* onna no ko wa koishitara utsukushiku nareru akai kuchibeni mo hitsuyou nai nemurenakute sugoshite mo yume bakari mite'ru omou kimochi dake afurete-iru*~  
  
*~ onna no ko wa dare datte shiawase ni nareru ai ga minagireba muteki ni naru tatoe namida nagashite mo anata no sei nara mune wo itamete mo yasashiku naru*~  
  
When she was done singing, the entire audience stood up and cheered, including Syaoran. She blushed and walked off stage.  
  
****Act 39/40****  
  
"I know present Miss Tomoyo Signing: A Goddess Feelings  
  
~*Sukina hitoni aitakunai yureru omoi wa Umaku otona ni narenai koto aseru shyojyo no yume Heya no kagi o sooto kakete namida suru no wa kodomo no furi ga kyukutsu nakoto kizukaretaku nakutte*~  
  
~*Nayami nasai uchyuu no shikumiyori fukuzatsu na kokkoro itamete fuan no nai osanai koroni modorewa shinai yo*~  
  
~*Kami-sama kara dengon ga aru --mado o akeyo-- tto Hoshi kuru yoru ni oritte iite negai kanae yotto~*  
  
~*Sunao na mama kirei na mama otona ni nareru erabare tanowa yume o sutezu nayande ikiru kara  
  
~*Aishinasai binkan na kokkoro nara kizutsuita hitoni aeruyo jibun jyanaku darekano tameni naketara iiyone*~  
  
~*Shinji nasai Kami-sama ga orite kite subete no nayami o kesukara kinoo made no fuan na hibi ni sayonara ierukara Kanjinasai binkan na kokkoro nara kizutsuita ai ga wakaruyo sukina hitono kanashimi no tame nake tara iiyone Shiawase dayone*~  
  
The audience went wild! Tomoyo bowed and walked off stage.  
  
"Good Luck Sakura!" Tomoyo said.  
  
**** Act 40/40 ****  
  
"Our last act tonight is Sakura Kinomoto singing: Forever more and: Love Song ga Kikoeru; I Hear a Love Song  
  
~*Feel the wind Feel the sun And our new day in paradise has only begun On the sand by the sea It's peaceful oasis made for you and for me Take my hand...*~  
  
~*This place was always waiting This beauty all around us The air intoxicating Just like the love that found us*~  
  
~*Let's forget who we've been And give in to the dream Maybe life is a song That's how it seems...*~  
  
~*And forevermore we'll hear the music play Yes forevermore I'll take you in my arms this way And forevermore we'll know the melody We will sing forevermore, just like the peaceful sea*~  
  
~*Past the clouds Past the sky We can only imagine what great mysteries lie Other moons Other stars Close your eyes and together we'll go wandering far Take my hand...*~  
  
~*This miracle's undying It never will forsake us We'll always keep on flying Wherever love may take us*~  
  
~*Let's forget who we've been  
  
And give in to the dream Maybe life is a song That's how it seems...*~  
  
~*And forevermore we'll hear the music play Yes forevermore I'll take you in my arms this way And forevermore we'll know the melody We will sing forevermore, just like the peaceful sea*~  
  
Love Song ga Kikoeru; I Hear a Love Song  
  
  
  
~*Anata o omoidasu  
  
Kono uta o kiku tabi Kaeri no kuruma no naka Itsumo naga reteta Kanashii koi nande nai to Anata wa otsuri to itta Ai seta koto sore dake de Shita wa senanda to*~  
  
~*Song for me forever Suki datta Nakitai hodo totemo I wish you always Shoujikini tada Eranda dake Sayonara de Futari ga omoi deri natte mo*~  
  
|~*Tanjoubi no iwa atta ne, | |Shiri sana resutoran de | |Ima dewa namae wa kawaatta | |Toori sugi te yuku dake | |Anata ra shiku ikiteite | |Sayonara o koete*~ | | ~*Song for me forever | |Mayottai | |Kujike sou nato kini wa | |I miss you always | |Anata no kotoba | |Suru yaiteru | |Me o tojite | |Setsunai kagayaki na kikoeru*~ | | ~*Song for me forever | |Suki datta | |Nakitai hodo totemo | |I miss you always | |Shoujikini tada | |Eranda dake | |Sayonara de | |Futari ga omoi deri natte mo*~ | | | |The crowed was silent in shock, of coarse Sakura didn't know. She took a few steps | |back and dropped the microphone. Syaoran noticed and started to get worried. He | |cleared his throat. Everyone started to clap. Sakura got the loudest reply out of | |all the other 39 acts. Sakura looked at Syaoran, she noticed he was smiling; she | |blushed slightly and walked off stage. | | | |"As you all know at the end of the talent show the is a winner, and the winner gets | |something special. This year the winner get's to kiss Syaoran!" | | | |Syaoran gasped. He never knew about this. | | | |"They will go into a room will camera's, and they can't come out till they've | |kissed!" |  
  
"This years winner is..."  
  
*~*~*~*~TO BE CONTINUED*~*~*~*~*  
  
The end! Who do you think will get chosen? Akidi, Tomoyo, or Sakura? Now come on this is easy? Why would I make Akidi or Tomoyo kiss Syaoran? Guess it's not a cliffhanger anymore, oh well!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 1/4. Day Two- A Shocking Surpr...

Love Doesn't Last Forever.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Day Two- A Shocking Surprise, and One step closer!  
  
  
  
"This years winner is..." the judge said. He opened the Card  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
  
  
***  
  
***  
  
"Miss Tomoyo who sung: A Goddess's Feelings!"  
  
Eriol, who was sitting next to Syaoran, was not happy (Eriol, and Tomoyo a very, very, very close!). Tomoyo was just standing the in shock. She definitely did not want to kiss Syaoran.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo, It's a kiss plain and simple!" Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura you don't have a fiancé in the audience!" Tomoyo gasped at what she just said (Note: Eriol is 23 and Tomoyo is 21 so, they are old enough to be engaged.).  
  
"Eriol proposed to you, when did this happen?" asked Sakura.  
  
"A month or two ago, we were standing on his balcony."  
  
*~*~Flashback~*~*  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were standing outside. Tomoyo leaned her head against Eriol's.  
  
"Do you love me?" Asked Eriol.  
  
"Of course I do! More than life it's self!" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Do you promise me that with what I say next even if something bad happens we can still be friends?" He asked.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"T-Tomoyo, w-will you m-marry me?" Eriol Asked.  
  
Tomoyo jumped and hugged Eriol. "Of course! I would be stupid if I said no!"  
  
*~*~Flashback~*~*  
  
"What did ya do after that?" Sakura asked.  
  
A blushed crept up to Tomoyo's face. "N-nothing!" she stuttered out.  
  
"When's the baby due." Sakura asked.  
  
"March 27."  
  
"I knew it!" Said Sakura.  
  
****Later on.****  
  
"Sakura, could you do me a really big favor?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure! What is it?"  
  
"Use the switch card, so you are in my body and I'm in your, so you end up kissing Syaoran and not me!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"You should be lucky I'm your best friend."  
  
**** 10 minutes later****  
  
"Don't worry Sakura! You'll do fine!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
"Right!" Sakura replied.  
  
She opened the door and saw Syaoran standing in the corner.  
  
"H-hello Syaoran." she said.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo." He replied.  
  
"Let's just get this over with!" he said.  
  
Syaoran tilted Sakura/Tomoyo's chin, and brought his face down.. His lips pressed against hers. They tried to pull away, but they couldn't. All of a sudden someone turned the gravity in the room up. IT made Sakura and Syaoran fall to the ground. Their body's were stuck together like glue. The cameras blew up. A bright light surrounded Sakura. When Sakura opened her eyes, she was back in her normal body.  
  
The end! Sorry I had to end so soon. My computer is on the fritz, and I don't want to loose this story! Sorry about the inconvenience! The rest will be up Tuesday or Thursday! Sorry! 


	7. Chapter 6/7 Day Two-The Message

I went on ahead and added the last chapter to this one I thought it would make a little more sense. You don't have to read it if you don't want to!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Love Doesn't Last Forever.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Day Two- The Message  
  
"This years winner is..." the judge said. He opened the Card  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
  
  
***  
  
***  
  
"Miss Tomoyo who sung: A Goddess's Feelings!"  
  
Eriol, who was sitting next to Syaoran, was not happy (Eriol, and Tomoyo a very, very, very close!). Tomoyo was just standing the in shock. She definitely did not want to kiss Syaoran.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo, It's a kiss plain and simple!" Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura you don't have a fiancé in the audience!" Tomoyo gasped at what she just said (Note: Eriol is 23 and Tomoyo is 21 so, they are old enough to be engaged.).  
  
"Eriol proposed to you, when did this happen?" asked Sakura.  
  
"A month or two ago, we were standing on his balcony."  
  
*~*~Flashback~*~*  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were standing outside. Tomoyo leaned her head against Eriol's.  
  
"Do you love me?" Asked Eriol.  
  
"Of course I do! More than life it's self!" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Do you promise me that with what I say next even if something bad happens we can still be friends?" He asked.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"T-Tomoyo, w-will you m-marry me?" Eriol Asked.  
  
Tomoyo jumped and hugged Eriol. "Of course! I would be stupid if I said no!"  
  
*~*~Flashback~*~*  
  
"What did ya do after that?" Sakura asked.  
  
A blushed crept up to Tomoyo's face. "N-nothing!" she stuttered out.  
  
"When's the baby due." Sakura asked.  
  
"March 27."  
  
"I knew it!" Said Sakura.  
  
****Later on.****  
  
"Sakura, could you do me a really big favor?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure! What is it?"  
  
"Use the switch card, so you are in my body and I'm in your, so you end up kissing Syaoran and not me!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"You should be lucky I'm your best friend."  
  
**** 10 minutes later****  
  
"Don't worry Sakura! You'll do fine!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
"Right!" Sakura replied.  
  
She opened the door and saw Syaoran standing in the corner.  
  
"H-hello Syaoran." she said.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo." He replied.  
  
"Let's just get this over with!" he said  
  
Syaoran tilted Sakura/Tomoyo's chin, and brought his face down.. His lips pressed against hers. They tried to pull away, but they couldn't. All of a sudden someone turned the gravity in the room up. It made Sakura and Syaoran fall to the ground. Their bodies were stuck together like glue. The cameras blew up. A bright light surrounded Sakura. When Sakura opened her eyes, she was back in her normal body.  
  
Syaoran turned his head. "S-Sakura!?" he exclaimed. Finally the gravity was back to normal. Syaoran opened the door and ran out of the room. Sakura stood up and slowly walked out of the room.  
  
"And just whose idea was it to have me go back to my own body?" asked Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo pointed her finger at her fiancé. Eriol stood there scratching the back of his head.  
  
***** Later On *****  
  
***** Somewhere Secret*****  
  
"We were so close!" yelled Akidi as she slammed her fist on the table.  
  
"Akidi calm down!" yelled Shoyo.  
  
"Don't worry we'll have plenty more opportunities for our plan to work!" said Kiki.  
  
"You're right. This will be a Festival that Hong Kong will never forget!" Said Akidi who then started laughing.  
  
*****Festival*****  
  
"I have a few messages to tell everyone." Said Yelan. "On day four we will start the judging for the top ten. You will be judged on strength, skill, looks (go away ugly peoples!), talent, and one other thing that I can't tell you what it is. Also that Syaoran will be one of the judges. Also I would like to talk to Miss Sakura Kinomoto who yesterday defeated my son. That is all."  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, how bad could it be?" asked Urd.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like they're going to punish you!" exclaimed Skuld.  
  
"Don't worry Miss Sakura, everything will be alright!" said Belldandy.  
  
Sakura walked up to Yelan. "Sakura, I wanted to ask you, why did you use the power card to defeat Syaoran?" asked Yelan.  
  
"I thought people should know that he isn't the best at everything!" Sakura said.  
  
Yelan looked Sakura straight in the eyes. "I thank you."  
  
"For what?" asked Sakura.  
  
" I understand that it was you who helped Syaoran break his heart of stone. You are the first and only one who has seen the better side of Syaoran."  
  
"What about Akidi." Sakura asked.  
  
" She doesn't love Syaoran, she only loves him as a family member." Yelan Replied. "You may go now."  
  
Sakura walked out of the room. Sakura got outside and started running to find her friends. She looked to the side and ran into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry!" the girl said.  
  
"It's okay! It was my fault!"  
  
"My name is Kiki" said the girl who had green eyes and brown hair.  
  
"I'm Sakura!"  
  
Kiki ran up and hugged Sakura. "It's you!"  
  
"Do I know you?" asked Sakura.  
  
"No, but I have heard a lot about you! You are the one who broke my fath-I mean Syaoran's stone heart!" Kiki said while jumping up and down.  
  
" What does fath mean?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Um-I-It is Swedish for Friend! (Note: I made that up!)"  
  
"Oh, well I'll see you around!" said Sakura.  
  
'Just you wait." thought Kiki.  
  
~*~* To Be Continued! *~*~  
  
Thank you for reading! Please R+R and have a nice day/morning/evening!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
StarCrystal 


	8. Day Four- Lost Memories

Thank you for all of the reviews!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Love Doesn't Last Forever  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Day 4- Lost Memories  
  
No, but I have heard a lot about you! You are the one who broke my fath-I mean Syaoran's stone heart!" Kiki said while jumping up and down.  
  
" What does fath mean?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Um-I-It is Swedish for Friend! (Note: I made that up!)"  
  
"Oh, well I'll see you around!" said Sakura.  
  
'Just you wait." thought Kiki.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
***Festival****  
  
"As you know the games will begin today. Today will be your test of skill. You will all have to go through a maze; to get out you must follow the clues. You will get points for the rank you finish in. Any questions? Go!" said Yelan.  
  
Sakura ran through the maze as fast as she could. She did think the maze was a little weird. She had been running for quiet a while now, and there had only bee one-way to go. Finally she got to a part where the road split off into three sections. There were pictures of a Diamond, Sapphire, and Emerald.  
  
"Follow the path that your eyes will lead you." Said Sakura. "What does it mean by that? Follow the path that your eyes will lead you." Sakura thought for a few minutes. "I get it! My eyes are emerald green so I should go right!"  
  
Sakura ran down the right path. On a radio near by she heard the placing.  
  
"In the lead right now is Kiki Tomoe and Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Did Yelan just say Kiki Tomoe? Does that mean that Akidi, Shoyo, and Kiki are all related? Sakura stopped thinking about it and kept on going. When she was about to reach the next clue something stopped her. Vines shot out of the maze walls and wrapped Sakura up tight.  
  
"What's going on?!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"Well it seems like you've fallen into my trap!" said A dark voice.  
  
"Kiki? What are you doing?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I'm testing you, to see if you are worthy enough to go on." She said.  
  
"And just why would I have to be worthy enough to go on?" asked Sakura. She couldn't understand what was going on.  
  
"There are certain qualifications you have to have to go on" Kiki.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Skill, strength, but most of all maybe I don't want you to marry my Father." Kiki said.  
  
Sakura just stopped moving. Kiki was Syaoran's daughter. Then, who was the mother? Why didn't Syaoran tell anyone before?  
  
"I come from the future." Kiki said sharply. "Y-you are my mother, b-but you are dead!" Kiki yelled. "I want someone who doesn't have magic, and has the risk of dying because it!" Kiki said with tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
Sakura looked at Kiki. That was her daughter, yet she was dead in the future. What she wanted to know was how she died.  
  
"How did I die?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I-I killed you." Kiki said with head towards the ground. " You and father weren't getting along. So-so I stabbed you! In the future no one has still yet to figure out that I was the one who killed you!"  
  
"But why? I'm sure Syaoran and I could have settled things out!" Sakura said calmly.  
  
"No! No you couldn't! That why I'm going to kill you right here and now!"  
  
Kiki raised her hand up. She clenched her hand into a fist. The vines started to tighten.  
  
"W-what? Kiki calm down!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"No! You ruined my family once, and you are not going to do that again!" Kiki said with tears of sadness flowing down her face.  
  
She brought her hand back down. She put it in front of herself. There were small balls floating above her hand. They were red, green, blue, yellow, and black.  
  
"I will combine all of your powers to destroy you! With Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, and Void. Together they will destroy you! The love between you and my father didn't last. Like he would always say Love Doesn't Last Forever"  
  
All of the elements combined into one. It became a dark ball of energy.  
  
"Now you shall die!" Kiki yelled tears still streaming down her face. She threw the energy at Sakura.  
  
Sakura prepared for the worst. At the last moment someone cut the vines, and they both landed on the ground.  
  
"Are you okay?" they asked.  
  
"Yes who are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I am Crystalin Kiki's guardian. Kiki has been taken over by some demon. I can't figure out what's controlling her though. It's nothing like I've ever felt before." she said.  
  
"We must go get Syaoran and Eriol. They are the only others who can help us!"  
  
Sakura and Crystalin ran as fast as they could out the maze.  
  
"Eriol! Where is Syaoran?" Sakura asked quickly.  
  
"He's over there on the other side of the maze." He replied.  
  
"Crystalin you stay here. I'll go get Syaoran!"  
  
Crystalin nodded her head.  
  
"Crystalin!" exclaimed Ruby Moon.  
  
"I have seen you in such a long time Nakuru!" Crystalin replied.  
  
"Come on! We need to stop Kiki!" Sakura yelled.  
  
They ran to where Kiki was. Kiki slowly turned around. "Daddy!" she yelled while running over to Syaoran.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" exclaimed Syaoran.  
  
"I am from the future, and you are my father. Sakura is my mother. You and Sakura had a fight one day, so I killed Sakura. Please tell me you won't marry her! Please!"  
  
"I-I don't know who I want to marry!" Syaoran told Kiki  
  
"Then I'll make sure that you will never marry!"  
  
"Kiki don't do it!" Shoyo yelled.  
  
"Why shouldn't I brother, you even agreed that it was annoying!" yelled Kiki to Shoyo.  
  
"I never wanted to kill them though!" Shoyo yelled.  
  
"Oh, well. This means I get to kill both of them!" Kiki said.  
  
Vines tied up Sakura and Syaoran; no one could get to them because there was a force field around them. Kiki summoned the 5 elements. They all combined into one element. The energy ball appeared above Kiki's head. She shot it at Sakura and Syaoran. They both screamed in pain as the energy ball hit them. A few seconds later, there was pure silence.  
  
"My job here is done." Kiki said and disappeared. Shoyo followed after her.  
  
The vines released Sakura and Syaoran. They fell to the ground. The both just lied there not moving or making a sound. Tomoyo was running around trying to find everyone. When she saw what happened she ran towards everyone. She felt their pulses. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"They're dead." tomoyo whispered quietly.  
  
Eriol pulled something out of his pocket. "I have the power to revive one of them. I hate to say it, but I think that we should revive Syaoran. If we don't just think about how hard it would be. This entire festival is focused on him." He said.  
  
"I-I agree." Tomoyo said.  
  
Eriol put the liquid into his mouth. Syaoran swallowed it. Syaoran was alive but he was still unconscious. Crystalin picked him up. Everyone walked back to Syaoran's house. Eriol carried the dead Sakura.  
  
"W-What happened?!" exclaimed Yelan.  
  
Eriol explained everything to Yelan. "And we brought Syaoran back, because this festival was focused on him."  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do to bring Sakura back?" Yelan asked.  
  
"I can, but she will loose all of her memories. There is only one person and one way to get her memories." He said. "I of course need your permission, since it requires restricted magic."  
  
"I give you my permission." Yelan said slowly.  
  
Eriol nodded and placed his hand over Sakura's head. A faint light surrounded her. Eriol lifted his hand off of Sakura's head. Her body floated in the air. A black ball of light surrounded her. A few seconds later her body floated back down.  
  
"What? Where am I? Who am I?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Your name is Sakura Kinomoto. You fell down and lost your memories." Tomoyo said. "I am Tomoyo, I was your best friend. This is Eriol, Crystalin, and Syoaran. He got knocked unconscious."  
  
"Oh no, is he okay? I hope Mr. Syaoran isn't hurt too badly." Sakura said.  
  
'She forgot everything, yet she still has strong feelings for my son' Yelan thought.  
  
"Why, is there something about Syaoran that makes me feel sad?" Sakura asked. " Did we get into a fight or something?"  
  
"Yes, actually you did. You both cared for each other a lot. One day you got mad at him and told him to left. Now there is a festival that we were at, and at the end Syaoran must choose who he wants to marry." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Did he like me?" Sakura asked, asking another question.  
  
"Yes, but now your feelings for him are gone." tomoyo replied.  
  
"What happened?" Syoaran asked.  
  
"Mr. Syaoran! I'm so sorry! I'll try to get my feelings back!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"What is she talking about?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"When we revived Sakura, she lost all of her memories, and she is trying to get her feelings for you back." Eriol said.  
  
Syaoran stood up and walked away. "Is Mr. Syaoran mad at me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No, why don't you go see what's wrong." Crystalin said.  
  
Sakura ran after Syaoran. She went down many hallways. She didn't know where she was going; she just kept running until she got to a door. She opened it. It lead outside, Sakura looked around and saw a beautiful garden. Sakura saw Syaoran on a bench up head. She ran over to it and sat down.  
  
"Mr. Syaoran, what wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't want to force you to try to like me. I mean, you could start a new life. Forget about me and do whatever yo wanted to do." He said.  
  
"S-Syaoran, I don't want to. I just feel like you have left me before, and I don't want to leave me again! You make me feel happy. I just want to be with-."  
  
"Syaoran! There you are!" Akidi exclaimed.  
  
"Who is this Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You don't remember me? Akidi Tomoe, Syaoran's girlfriend?" Akidi said.  
  
"Maybe you were right maybe I should start a new life!" Sakura said running out of the room.  
  
Syaoran stood up and followed her. Akidi looked down at her watch. "What? Kiki?!" she said. There was a loud blast that shook the entire garden.  
  
"It was you! Wasn't it! You were the who revived them!" Kiki said with anger in her voice.  
  
"No! What are you talking about?" Akidi asked.  
  
"I-I thought you were my best friend, Chiori!" Kiki yelled.  
  
"I thought I told you not to use our real names, Natsumi!" Chiori/Akidi yelled.  
  
"Well, I got something you want!" Natsumi said. Shoyo appeared a few feet above the ground unconscious. "I've got your precious Seiko with me (remember in the chapter called Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku? Akidi whispered Seiko; well this is the same Seiko.)!"  
  
"Seiko!! Give him back!" Chiori yelled.  
  
"Why should I?" Natsumi asked.  
  
" Ashiko!" Chiori yelled.  
  
"Do you really think that a stupid guardian like Ashiko will help you?" Natsumi asked her best friends.  
  
"Chiori!" Ashiko said.  
  
"Come on!" Chiori said.  
  
Before either of them could do anything Natsumi shot a fireball at Seiko that sent him flying into a nearby pond.  
  
"Seiko!!" Chiori screamed.  
  
"There's nothing you can do now! Your precious Seiko will die and there's nothing you can do about it!" Natsumi said. " Oh well goodbye for now!" Natsumi said as she disappeared.  
  
Chiori ran over to the pond she pulled Seiko out of the water. Luckily he was still alive. SSET and BKUS came running over.  
  
"What happened Akidi?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I need to tell you something. Now is a good time to tell you, because they can't stop it. You now that Kiki and Shoyo are Sakura and Syaoran's Daughter and son. Their true names are Natsumi and Seiko. My true name is Chiori, Chiori Hiiragizawa. And my parents are Tomoyo and Eriol. I am to be born March 27."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo just stood there not saying a single word.  
  
~*~*~*~**To Be Continued**~*~*~*~*  
  
I have finally revealed who Akidi, Kiki, and Shoyo really are!!! What will happen? Will Sakura try to remember her memories? How will Eriol and Tomoyo take the news? Can they ever stop Chiori? Will Burger King United Services ever speak again (Belldandy, Keiichi, Urd, Skuld)? Find out in the next chappie!  
  
Dark Maiden  
  
DarkMaiden@cs.com 


	9. My Life Has Gone the Opposite Direction ...

Love Doesn't Last Forever  
  
Chapter 9  
  
My Life Has Gone the Opposite Direction I Wanted it to go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* "What happened Akidi?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I need to tell you something. Now is a good time to tell you, because they can't stop it. You now that Kiki and Shoyo are Sakura and Syaoran's Daughter and son. Their true names are Natsumi and Seiko. My true name is Chiori, Chiori Hiiragizawa. And my parents are Tomoyo and Eriol. I am to be born March 27."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo just stood there not saying a single word. They stood there looked at each other then Chiori, back and forth. Until Tomoyo spoke up.  
  
"Does this mean you are growing in my stomach right now?' Tomoyo asked Akidi.  
  
"Actually, yes it does." Akidi said slowly. "Seiko and I need to go figure out what we are going to do with Natsumi, so we'll see ya soon!" Chiori said. Chiori and Seiko walked towards the pond and disappeared.  
  
"That was interesting." Said Sakura. "Does that mean that boy who was standing in front of me was my son?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I think it does." Syaoran said.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran." Sakura said.  
  
"Why?" Syaoran asked her with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Now that Chiori is Tomoyo and Eriol's daughter, you don't have a girlfriend anymore." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I mean I've got a ton of girls here to choose from at the festival." Syaoran said. Even though he wasn't too happy.  
  
"Your right! And there were plenty of boys there as well, so I shouldn't have a problem either!" Sakura exclaimed to Syaoran.  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, and BKUS were all huddled in a corner.  
  
"This isn't good. They are both going their own separate ways!" tomoyo said.  
  
"If they don't get back together, then the future will be altered!" Skuld said.  
  
" Chiori will be broken hearted ad well!" Urd exclaimed to the rest.  
  
"What do you mean?" Eriol asked her.  
  
" You can't tell? Seiko and Chiori are in love! News flash!" Urd told him.  
  
"This really isn't good." Tomoyo said.  
  
"What isn't good?" Sakura asked while trying to get into their conversation.  
  
"We are missing out on the festival!" Belldandy said.  
  
"I'll see you guys later, everyone will be looking for me!" Syaoran said walking out the door.  
  
"Sakura, do you have any feelings at all for Syaoran?" Urd asked.  
  
"I-I don't know. Syaoran doesn't seem to like me very much." Sakura replied to Urd's question.  
  
"Are you kidding me? He was once head over heals for you!" Tomoyo told Sakura.  
  
"Please, stop making me try to like him!" Sakura said. She stood up and ran out of the room.  
  
"Sakura needs her memories back, but the only way is to find the right person." Tomoyo said.  
  
"It would be so hard of Syaoran wasn't that person." Eriol replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked him.  
  
" Syaoran is the only way we can get Sakura back to normal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura sat on her bed crying she didn't know what to do. Did she love Syaoran? Part of her did, yet another part of her didn't. 'What should I do?' Sakura thought to herself. This was all to confusing. She wanted to erase this away from her heart. She wanted top be a normal girl without having so much to worry about.  
  
'I know what to do now.' Sakura thought to herself. She took out a Sakura Card.  
  
Syaoran opened Sakura's door. He saw a Sakura card in her hand. There was a bright light. Syaoran took a few steps back and closed his eyes. When Syaoran opened his eyes he noticed Sakura had her staff.  
  
"Sakura! Stop!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"S-Syaoran?!" Sakura said with her back still faced towards him. "Tell me, why? Why shouldn't I do this?" Sakura yelled.  
  
" I don't want you to love me. It doesn't matter! I-I wasn't ever sure if I loved you in the first place!" Syaoran told her, he didn't want Sakura to erase all of her memories.  
  
"Fine! But promise me you won't fall in love with me!" Sakura said as she slowly turned around to face Syaoran. "Li."  
  
"More than happy Kinomoto!" Syaoran yelled at Sakura. He turned around walked out of the room and shut her door.  
  
Sakura sat on her bed. What had she done? Everything she wanted to happen didn't. She wanted to love Syaoran, and she wanted her memories back. But she couldn't. She had to find the right person.  
  
"S-Sakura? May I talk to you?" Tomoyo said as she opened her door slightly.  
  
"Hai. I guess." Sakura said softly.  
  
"Eriol has found out that in order to get your memories back. You have to find true love, and if you kiss that person your memories will come back." Tomoyo told Sakura.  
  
" I-I don't want to fall in love!" Sakura yelled as she collapsed on the floor. "Why does everything happen to me? Why can't that baka Li ever have anything bad happen to him?!"  
  
"Sakura think about it. He's lost his father, you once told him to leave, he lost his girlfriend, and now he's lost the person he has loved almost his entire life!" Tomoyo told Sakura softly.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Sakura asked her.  
  
"Never mind, I don't want to get you more worked up. Will you promise me though, that you will try to find someone you love at this festival?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes, I have never really had a boyfriend, so maybe this will be a good change." Sakura said to Tomoyo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"This is not good!" Chiori yelled.  
  
"I know, Natsumi is possessed by some evil demon, and my mother and father are getting farther a part!" Seiko told her.  
  
"B-but if your parents don't get married in time, then-then you won't be born!" Chiori said.  
  
"I-I can't do anything to stop that." he said softly.  
  
**Smack** "I-I hate you!" Chiori yelled. She stood up and ran away. The chestnut haired boy just stood there. He was just happy it wouldn't hurt the future.  
  
Seiko walked to the festival. He looked around at all of the shops and rides, and also all of the happy couples. When he turned his head to look at something he walked right into somebody.  
  
"Seiko? What are you doing here?" Skuld asked.  
  
"Nothing. I need fresh air. Chiori-Chiori just said she hated me." Seiko replied.  
  
"Oh, I see. Would you like to join me? I was going to go on some rides!" Skuld told Seiko.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"What are we going to do about Sakura and Syaoran?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Urd replied. " There's not much left we can do."  
  
"Belldandy! Urd! Come quick!" tomoyo yelled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Urd asked her.  
  
"Syaoran is- Syaoran is Gay!!!"  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Then end~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
HAHAHA! I'm not going to make Syaoran gay!  
  
"Syaoran is- Syaoran is dying!" Tomoyo told them.  
  
"What happened?" Belldandy asked.  
  
" Syaoran has stabbed himself in the heart."  
  
**~**~**~**~To Be Continued!!~**~**~**~**  
  
Uh oh! What's going to happen to Syaoran? Sorry for taking such a long time! I have writers block!!! Blagh! Next chappie should be up soon! 


	10. He's Gone

Love Doesn't Last Forever.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
He's Gone?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Syaoran is- Syaoran is dying!" Tomoyo told them.  
  
"What happened?" Belldandy asked.  
  
" Syaoran has stabbed himself in the heart."  
  
Tomoyo, Belldandy and Urd rushed to where Syaoran was. He was lying on the ground in a cherryblossom garden. His body was propped up against a tree.  
  
" Syaoran!" Belldandy and Urd yelled in unison.  
  
A bloody knife lay in Syaoran's right hand that was now lying limp on the ground. Blood was slowly oozing out from his chest.  
  
"What should we do?" Tomoyo asked. "He didn't want anyone to mess with him."  
  
"I-I don't know." Belldandy replied.  
  
They all just stood there and watched Syaoran. His breathing kept getting slower, and he kept gasping for air. Belldandy, Urd, and Tomoyo just stood there as they watched him die.  
  
~*~*~*Skuld and Seiko~*~*~*  
  
"What?!" Seiko exclaimed.  
  
" What is it?" Skuld asked him.  
  
"It's-someone is dying! Come on! We've got to go now!" Seiko told her. He grabbed Skuld's hand and ran in the direction of the weakening aura.  
  
~*~*~* Sakura ~*~*~*  
  
'Why do I have the feeling I am going to regret what I just did.' Sakura thought. 'Syaoran.' Sakura who was previously lying on her bed shot straight up.  
  
"Syaoran?!" Sakura yelled as she ran out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~Syaoran~*~*~*  
  
"Syaoran! Please let us help you!" Tomoyo yelled at him.  
  
"No. I want to be left alone now." Syaoran said as he slipped into a coma.  
  
Tomoyo banged her fist on the ground. "You don't know how much of a difference you will make on everyone's lives." she said.  
  
"I would heal him Miss Tomoyo, but he has some sort of magical barrier around him." Belldandy said.  
  
"Why is he doing this." Urd asked. "He was always loved by so many people. He is just letting himself die. He doesn't know the impact he is going to make on all of his family and friends"  
  
Syaoran clenched his heart in pain. Tomoyo Urd and Belldandy looked at him. He kept twisting and turning, while clenching his heart. He then screamed out in pain.  
  
"His body is slowly failing on him." Seiko said.  
  
"Seiko? When did you get here?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I felt a fading aura and ran here." He told her. "I know, he is going to die."  
  
Seiko slowly turned around and started to walk away. When he looked ahead he saw Chiori. He suddenly stopped. Chiori watched as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Seiko!" She said as she ran as fast as she could over to him. When she got there she noticed part of his body fading away. "What's happening?! Seiko! Please tell me!"  
  
"Since Syaoran is dying, I will start to disappear as well. If he dies, I will die as well, except my body won't be here." Seiko said while looking at Chiori. She had tears streaming out of her eyes.  
  
"Seiko. Please! I don't want you to go!" Chiori said as she hugged him.  
  
"As long as Syaoran is living my body will be stable." he replied.  
  
Chiori stood up and ran over to Syaoran. "Please! Let us help you!" Chiori pleaded.  
  
"I don't want help. I want to die.Sakura." Syoaran said. Those were his last words before slipping unconscious for the last time.  
  
Chiori stood up and walked back over to Seiko. "Seiko." Chiori said. Seiko had fallen unconscious as well. "Please try to hang on. But if-but if you don't I will never fall in love again. I will raise our child by myself. I'm sure mother and father will help me. I love you." Chiori let Seiko rest. He only had a few minutes to live. When she turned around she saw Tomoyo looking at her.  
  
"What is it mother?" Chiori asked.  
  
"You are going to have a baby? Just how old are you?" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Yes, I am 17. Also I wish to live in this world now. Natsumi will die as well. So there is nothing to go back home for." Chiori said.  
  
"Syaoran!?" Sakura exclaimed. She looked at Syaoran. His hand was clenching his heart. There was blood all over that hand, and a huge pool of blood underneath him.  
  
"Syaoran? Why? Why are you doing this to me?' She asked.  
  
"Sakura." Tomoyo said. "Syaoran doesn't want any medical help. He wishes to stay here and die."  
  
"It's-it's all my fault. I should have never argued with him. Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran started to cough. His coughing kept getting worse and worse every time he coughed. Eventually when he coughed, he coughed up blood. Chiori was over with Seiko, calming him. Tears were forming puddles on the ground by Chiori.  
  
Chiori sniffed. "This wasn't really how I pictured our last time being together. But anyways, I'm just glad I made it in time."  
  
Seiko chuckled. "At least this way one of us can be happy. I will never forget you. Chiori please. Take this." Seiko pulled a ring out of his pocket. "I planned on proposing when we got back, but I never got a chance to."  
  
Sakura couldn't take this. It was all because of her. Just then she remembered what Tomoyo said.  
  
'You have to find true love, and if you kiss that person your memories will come back'  
  
Sakura walked over to Syaoran. She bent down so that she could see eye to eye with him. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. With all of the energy Syaoran had he wiped the tears away.  
  
"Sakura. Please don't cry. Everyone was always forcing you to love me right? Well now **Gasp** you can be fre-." Sakura cut Syaoran off.  
  
Sakura drew her face close to his and kissed him. Her soft lips pressed against his, and Syaoran felt warm all over. She let go of his face and wrapped her arms tightly around his. Sakura wrapped her own arms around his neck and pulled him closer. All at once their emotions mingled into one. The sheer force of their feelings for one another made each one hold the other even tighter. The kiss ended, and Sakura leaned into Syaoran.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran." Sakura said. She just realized that she had gained her lost memories. She gasped. Did she know her true feelings? Or was she still uncertain? She just didn't know."  
  
"Syaoran I-Syaoran I love you. Syaoran?" Sakura looked at Syaoran. He had stopped breathing, and was slowly dying.  
  
"I don't care what he says someone! He needs medical attention now!" Sakura yelled.  
  
****Narrating Voice****  
  
"Today on ER."  
  
"Doctor, we need to give him a heart transplant!"  
  
"I'll go get the new heart! Make sure he stays alive!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
****Opening Credits to ER****  
  
"Miss we are going to have to take him"  
  
"Put him on assisted breathing now!"  
  
"He has a faint pulse!"  
  
"This doesn't look good doctor!"  
  
"Keep him stable I am going to try to see what is wrong!"  
  
"So what wrong doctor?"  
  
" He has stabbed himself in the heart. And has pierced it!"  
  
"Doctor, we need to give him a heart transplant!"  
  
"I'll go get the new heart! Make sure he stays alive!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"I have got the new heart! Make a incision near his heart!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Doctor incision has been made!"  
  
****Commercial Break****  
  
"Do you like what you see? Well, you can order a copy of this video right now for just $1. All you have to do is send 1,000,000,000,000,000 low monthly payments of $1 to this number 1-800-HEART or 1-800-43278. Call in the next .1236958 of a second and you could receive your very own play knife, and a play fake heart! All for you for just 1,000,000,000,000,000 low monthly payments of $1. This is a $30 value for just 1,000,000,000,000,000 low monthly payments of $1. What a Deal!  
  
****ER****  
  
"Take his heart out!"  
  
"Heart out!"  
  
"Put the new heart in!"  
  
"The new heart is in!"  
  
"Stitch him up!"  
  
"Stitching him up!"  
  
"He's all stitched up!  
  
"Take him to room 67-67"  
  
"Taking him to room 67-67"  
  
"HE'S IN ROOM 67-67"  
  
****ER is over.****  
  
Sakura, Chiori, and Seiko who was limping his way walked to Syaoran's room. He was lying on a bed sleeping the doctors said he had a 16% chance of living. But that was still 16%.  
  
"Syaoran! Come on. Please live! For my sake and your son's if you don't live through this Seiko won't either along with Natsumi!" Sakura told him even though he probably couldn't hear her.  
  
"Sakura!" Chiori yelled.  
  
Seiko was starting to disappear. Syaoran's breathing became very unstable as well. Sakura watched as Seiko disappeared.  
  
She also noticed the once wavy line indicating Syaoran breathing turn straight.  
  
All she heard was a very loud high-pitched beep.  
  
*~*~*~*~To Be Continued~*~*~*~*  
  
HOHOHOHO! What will happen to Syaoran? Will I kill him off or not? Please R+R!!!!! Thank you for all the reviews I have so far! R+R!!!!!!  
  
StarCrystal or DarkMadien 


	11. part 1 and 2

Love Doesn't Last Forever.  
  
Chapter 11 Part 1  
  
The Saddest Day of Our Lives  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
All she heard was a very loud high-pitched beep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Syaoran?!" Sakura yelled.  
  
She quickly ran over to him. "Syaoran come on wake up! Your stronger than this come on!" Sakura just held Syaoran's cold hand.  
  
On September 10 at 4:45 PM Syaoran Li was pronounced dead. (A girl I know, her father died on the tenth. She is only somewhere between 13-15 years old.)  
  
***** One day later *****  
  
"Sakura come on, we are going to be late." Tomoyo told Sakura. They were going the Syaoran's Funeral. Sakura was just sitting on her bed staring at a picture of her and everyone else (SSET and BKUS). Belldandy, Keiichi, Skuld, and Urd had to go back to their own time.  
  
Sakura had volunteered to give a small presentation at the funeral. She grabbed he sheet of paper and walked out of the room. They never did get to have the special ball. Natsumi's anger went away, and she went back to her own time. Chiori decided to stay with her mother in this time so she could have help with her child.  
  
Everyone who attended the festival was at the funeral. There were tears everywhere. Yelan was just sitting on the stage. She did not cry, yet everyone could see the sadness in her eyes. Futtie, Sheifa, Fanren, and Feimei were all crying. Sakura walked up on stage.  
  
"I-I thank you all for coming. First of all, if there is anyone to blame for Syaoran's death, it was I. I caused Syaoran so much pain, by rejecting him, and hating him. Many, family, friends, and many others loved him. By now the entire world knows he is dead, and I just wish they new it was my fault. I plan to move to England or America. I would like to end by singing a song."  
  
Every night in my dreams  
  
I see you / feel you That is how I know you go on Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show me To go on Near Far Where ever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And your hear in my heart and My heart will go on and on.  
  
(I know that isn't the whole thing but who cares!)  
  
(A few minutes later)  
  
There was silence. Syaoran's casket was being carried up the isle. It was placed on a table. Then is was slowly opened.  
  
Yelan gasped. "Sakura, Please come here."  
  
Sakura slowly walked down the isle. Sakura looked down at Syaoran. He was smiling. One thing he rarely ever did he was doing now in death. Tears started to roll down Sakura's face. She bent over the coffin and lowered her face to his. She placed her lips on his cold one's. Everyone just stood there and gasped. She felt like she was giving her life in that kiss. She broke away and ran away, never to be seen again.  
  
***End of Part one!***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****Here is part two!****  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Part Two  
  
5 years later.  
  
Sakura-25  
  
Tomoyo- 25  
  
Eriol- 26  
  
Chiori (future): 22  
  
Takili (Chiori's daughter): 4  
  
Chiori (Present): 4  
  
Koki (Chiori's (present) Fiancé): 23  
  
Jitsu (Sakura's mentor/boyfriend): 25  
  
Tsumu ( Boy who was found on the streets by Tomoyo and now lives with them): 17 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are you doing Sakura?" Jitsu asked. Sakura was sitting on the porch of the shrine looking out into space.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing I-I just-" Sakura said before being cut off.  
  
Jitsu placed his finger on Sakura's lips. "Don't speak, listen. I hear the spirits roaming. They are trying to tell us something."  
  
The wind started to blow fiercely. The dirt on the ground started to fly all around then. Jitsu shielded Sakura's body with his. When it was gone they looked out into the darkness and saw a figure approach them. It was a young girl. She had light purple eyes, and straight pinkish blue hair that reached her shoulders.  
  
She bowed down. "I have been searching for you for some time now, Priestess Sakura. My mistress wishes to see you."  
  
"Who is your mistress?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I am forbidden to say. Hold my hand and I will take you."  
  
Sakura and Jitsu held the girls hand. She started to chant some spell in a foreign language.  
  
"Koko ni Taku ni Mitsu Naka Jini Line so to kare Chi Hori!"  
  
All Sakura saw was a flash of light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! There are funny people in well!" the little girl exclaimed.  
  
"What are you talking about this time? All right, let's go see these so called people in the well."  
  
When they got there, the mother looked in the well. "Hold on!" She started to pull the rope up from the well. There were three soaking wet people lying on the ground.  
  
"Sakura?!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, how did you-" Sakura looked at the woman. "Tomoyo! I haven't seen you since-since he died."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Come on in, you can explain later. It sure is cold for September."  
  
The girl, Sakura, and Jitsu walked inside.  
  
Everyone was sitting on the couch. Tomoyo finally spoke up.  
  
"Who are these people with you?" she asked.  
  
" This is Jitsu, my boyfriend/mentor. I met him 3 years ago, and we have been going out ever since. Oh, and I'm a priestess now!" She told Tomoyo.  
  
"Cool, what about this girl?" She asked.  
  
"We don't know, her name. She brought us here though."  
  
Everyone turned to the hallway they heard footsteps. "Hey Tomoyo are you." Tsumu stopped and looked at the unknown girl. "Crystar?!"  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Crystar yelled at Tsumu. "I thought you were dead! Didn't Jyinal kill you?"  
  
"I escaped before she could." He said. Tsumu and Crystar had had a past relationship.  
  
Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Tsumu I-I missed you!!!" Crystar yelled as she ran up to him.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but who is Jyinal?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Jyinal is the head guardian. She can Take away life, Create new life, and restore life." Eriol said.  
  
"Eriol!?" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Long time no see Eriol" Crystar told him. " Jyinal created both Tsumu and myself. She is very kind. She restored my life, after Hinto killed me."  
  
"Can Jyinal restore anyone?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
  
"No, only those whoever she thinks deserves another chance." Crystar told her.  
  
"Like what kind of people?" Sakura asked again.  
  
" If you died for a noble cause, killed by someone, or killed by love."  
  
"What does that mean?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"If you died because your love one died, the both of you would be restored, or if the person that you loved the most caused you to kill yourself because you were in so much pain."  
  
Sakura started to jump up and down. " When could I talk to Jyinal about someone I know?"  
  
"You can talk to me now if you wish."  
  
"Your Jyinal?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, so who is this person you want to revive." Jyinal asked.  
  
"His name is Syaoran Li." Sakura told her.  
  
"It's late, why don't you all go to bed, and in the morning I will tell you the results."  
  
Everyone walked up stairs to go to bed. Sakura walked into the room Tomoyo gave her. Sakura sat down on the bed.  
  
**Knock-Knock**  
  
"Come in!" Sakura yelled. "Oh, hey Chiori!"  
  
"Sakura I have a problem." Chiori told her.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"If Syaoran comes back, then Seiko will come back as well, but I already have a fiancé, and I don't know what to do."  
  
"Who do you love the most?" Sakura asked Chiori.  
  
"I love Seiko, but Takili, my daughter, thinks that Koki is her father."  
  
" Chiori, I think you should tell Takili the truth, and just wait to see what happens."  
  
Chiori nodded her head. "Thank you Sakura." Chiori stood up and left.  
  
Sakura lay down in bed.  
  
'I love you Syaoran.' she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Sakura ran down the stairs. She found Jyinal sitting on the couch.  
  
"I have good news and bad news Sakura." Jyinal told her.  
  
"Syaoran can be revived, he will come back tomorrow, the six year anniversary of his death. He will know himself as Xiaolang. The bad news is, he won't remember you, and he will be the cold heartless being he once was."  
  
Sakura couldn't wait till' tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*To Be continued*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aren't you happy it all worked out in the end? Now everyone had a bigger challenge to face!  
  
Star Crystal  
  
Darkmadien@cs.com 


End file.
